


I loved her too

by jayislactoseintolerant



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't come for the charector names it was 4 am okAy, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this for school, I wrote this for school and i'm posting it here, I'm gonna describe someone who's dead, She was really nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayislactoseintolerant/pseuds/jayislactoseintolerant
Summary: We had to write dystopia and I tried.---------------------------------------------------"She didn't deserve it"
Relationships: no current relationships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I loved her too

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Amnia: Sister to Paeynin and Robin | She's sweet but stubborn. That's what Nicole loved about her
> 
> Paeynin: Nonbinary sibling of Amnia and Robin |They\she\her| Stubborn like their older sister and very good at hiding things
> 
> Robin: Older brother to Amnia and Paeynin | Loves his siblings very much and happens to be their legal guardian

It was September in the year 3002 and Amnia and Paeynin were still not over Nicole’s death which had happened 2 years before. They had stayed in their rooms for four months straight following the tragedy. They eventually did leave their rooms, sometimes together and sometimes not, but never for more than an hour. Robin had already been wondering if he could even take care of them until their parents could finish their current project, which had been taking longer to finish than anyone had anticipated, but was expected to be finished in the next two years. Their parents worked for a company that was trying to make all modes of transportation able to stop if it sensed something living in the way. That was part of why they lived in an ocean dome. The company used all the land on Earth for testing. Due to this, the children of people who worked with the company were sent to the ocean or the moon because both of those places had been colonized by scientists and declared safe for human habitation. Robin thought the company’s work was unnecessary and dumb but Paeynin didn’t agree. Paeynin thought it was smart to make cars unable to purposely kill. Until one killed Nicole.

The thing about the cars was that they couldn’t just stop. Basically, if someone suddenly ran into the road and one of the company's cars was about to cross, then the car would have to find a way to avoid the human and cause as little damage as possible. Well, sometimes it’s not possible for the car to stop and not hit a human. When that happens the car can quickly assess the people who are in the way and hit whoever has done the most wrongs in their life. For example, if a serial killer and someone who occasionally has to steal food to feed themselves happen to walk into the road, the serial killer would die obviously. But sometimes it isn’t that easy. Sometimes the machines have to go through every decision someone has ever made in their life. So if there is someone who accidentally caused an animal’s death by doing something like moving a banana and someone who purposely stepped on a dog’s tail when they were a toddler, who would die? The person who caused the death did it accidentally, but the person who stepped on the tail purposely did something to cause pain. Keep in mind those would be the only things the people had done wrong in their entire lives. There are harder choices to make but that was just an example. One of those choices caused Nicole’s death.

The family had known Nicole almost all of their lives so it was a gigantic shock that she had done something so wrong in her life that she was killed instead of the person who was standing next to her. The thing is that the person who had been standing next to her had purposely pushed her into the road. The person was, in fact, someone who abused their dogs and kids which is why it was such a shock that Nicole had died. Nicole who was so nice to everyone. Nicole would spend almost all her free time volunteering at animal and homeless shelters. Nicole who somehow always had time to help someone even with a part-time job and kept perfect grades while doing it. Sweet Nicole died and no one knows why.

Knew why. No one knew why. Amnia and Paeynin were so confused by Nicole’s death that after the months of staying in their rooms they started coming out of their rooms regularly to go to the ocean living section’s library. Why the library? Because they needed to learn every single thing about how those cars worked to answer the question of what Nicole had done wrong. Robin later decided this would probably be the only time their shared stubbornness was ever useful.

The things the cars considered wrong. That had been what they researched the most. They were in the library for hours and hours on end but they couldn’t really find an exact list of what was detected. It took three months but they finally found it. Why would Nicole be killed instead of that psychopath? The rules had originally been written in 2548 but the world wasn’t that different according to history websites. Maybe it was.

“The big rules” Paeynin reads aloud as they lift up the gigantic book.  
”Are you ready?” Amnia asks.  
Paeynin responds ”Well we’ll never know unless we open it will we?”. Amnia nods and breaths in while crossing her arms.  
Paeynin throws the book open as fast as possible and lets Amnia read the list of rules while they prepare themself.  
”Paeynin-” Amnia manages to get out before she falls to the floor and starts to sob. Paeynin opens her eyes in time to see their sister crumple to the ground and looks at the book feeling terrified of what they will see. “Rule Number 68” they mumble “Sexuality-” Paeynin realizes at that moment why Nicole died.  
“She- She didn’t deserve it!” Amnia chokes out.  
”I know,” Paeynin says quietly.  
They sit quietly for a while as Amnia cried.  
Amnia looks at Paeynin for a while as her sibling seems unbothered by the reveal.  
”Do you not care?” Amnia asks.  
”Of course I care” Paeynin responds barely audible.  
Amnia scoffs ”It doesn't seem that way”  
”Have you ever considered, ’ Paeynin says ’that I cared about Nicole as you did.”  
”What?” Amnia inquiries.  
Paeynin continues ”I loved her, I loved her as you did but I never told her.’ Paeynin turns to Amnia and she now notices the tears that have formed in Paeynin’s green eyes.  
”I never knew,” she says, thinking about it, Paeynin did always have a certain spark in her eyes whenever Nicole entered the room.  
”Of course you didn't, no one did. Nobody ever considered that I could have loved her.” Rage starts fighting to come out in their words. ’Amnia doesn't need to feel any worse than she does now’ Paeynin thinks.  
”I’m sorry” Amnia whispers staring at the ground.  
”It’s fine” ’Just as it’s always been.’


End file.
